Dark rainy night
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: This is a fic I wrote a dark rainy night,yesterday. It's SlavenI explain inside and ONESHOT. It's for the insanity that drives even the brightest minds crazy,in fear of an eternity alone. Enjoy ! Fiction rated M for drama scenes


**Slade + Raven Slaven. Good one, huh? **

**So….Yesterday night, it was raining. And, as I love rain and nights when it's dark and I'm alone, and I was home alone, I thought I had nothing better to do than write this one. It was 00:39, if I remember well, and none was home. I couldn't get any sleep, this happens many times, so I said to myself "Nicky, get yourself off your bed and write down the idea"….Uh, and I know it sucks, since I was a bit…forced by the voices, but anyway.**

**-I do not own TT in any way**

**-You're sure you don't want to?**

**-Argh! My other side. One of them. Ok, I want to, but this is gonna long enough! Get in, get in! Don't listen to her, the voices we're talking about earlier?**

**Anyway**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

"…And NEVER again come back to us! NEVER!" He yelled as they all threw her out of the Tower. The door behind her crashed as closing and Raven was left on the dirt. Alone. The Titans have just turned her down. And for what?

She has fell in love with Slade, and so did he. The Titans were seeing her, sometimes very happy, some others very sad. So they asked her to tell them what was going on and they promised that they would help her, with everything. But instead of helping her, once Robin heard the word "Slade" coming out of her mouth, he somehow got mad. He was yelling "Raven, how could you? With Slade? Slade? I mean, c'mon, he's way too old for you, not to mention the fact that HE'S THE VILLAIN! He's the bad guy; we're supposed to be fighting him, not _falling in love with him! _What's going on, have you forgotten everything he has done to you…to the Titans?" and Raven was trying to explain, saying "But, Robin…I am more like him, can't you see it? And I think it was you who once told me that age has nothing to do with love, and, and…"

"But this just can't be!" Robin continued yelling about reasons and good and evil, love and affection, care and do not care, as he was walking up and down the common room. When suddenly his look changed, and he was yelling harder, this time, not trying to show what's right to Raven, not anymore:

"Fine then! If this forbidden love has roots deep inside your heart, you do not need the Titans anymore. It's either him or us. Make your choice. If you want to stay, stay, if you want to leave, leave. But if you leave stay away and NEVER again come back to us! NEVER!" He yelled and he threw Raven out of the Tower. Raven didn't know why, but somehow all the Titans seemed to be mad with her.

Raven stood up and looked around She was alone. Completely. The only friends she was ever able to make and love have just turned her down. _"What should I do now? Why should it be like this?" _she wondered

She felt broken deep inside. Something hurting her. She was injured but their sharp words. She could feel every word they said stabbing and burning her from the inside. Her inside fire and flames reached and melted the ice in her eyes, and she felt hot tears filling them. She tried to keep them from falling as she lifted herself into the air and soon, she was flying to find Slade. But she couldn't keep them. They run down her cheeks, burning her pale skin and making her unable to see, cause more and more were gushin up as she reached their "home" She landed on the ground unable to control herself anymore. Her sobs became harder and harder, she was sitting on the cold floor, her back facing the wall, her head inside her arms and none was there for her. No one. Not even Slade. Even though they had agreed him to wait for her right there, he wasn't here now.

She screamed in despair and got in the house. She have just gone mad with herself. She wrapped a vase and threw it to the wall, she ripped the curtains, shouting and yelling words she never used before. She bumped over tables, chairs, whatever stood on her way. The mess would be unbearable for the normal Raven, but this was different.

She has lost her friends for good, she has sacrificed the only thing that made her feel for being with him and where was he? She was crying and feeling alone, feeling she would not be able to make it till the end and he wasn't there.

Raven continued doing the mess going through all the rooms she came across. Spoons, forks, knives, plates, bottles and glasses, cups and bowls, all crashed. She broke the table, the chairs, the oven, she ripped the curtains screaming, trying to get rid of the pain that burned her. Everything thrown on the floor.

She went to their house's library, there she hesitated a bit. The books seemed so innocent, besides they have done nothing to her and she loved them.

"Right. They are the only friends I ever…" she stopped. This word was hurting her. She screamed and blew up, the candles on the table and the others on the walls fell, all the books fell off the bookshelves and some of them ripped their pages. Raven didn't need to see more in here. She headed to the bedroom.

She got in and, as she could see nothing but a blur –her eyes were filled with tears she didn't let to roll down- she blew everything up. The night tables, the drawer, the wardrobe, the pictures on the walls, the bed….She left nothing standing. She ripped the silk bed sheets and the curtains and finally, she reposed on the drawer. Or, at least, what was left of it. She looked herself into the mirror, the only thing she didn't destroy.

The mirror reflected her image; the image of a young, beautiful girl, in her seventeenth year of life. Dark, long violet hair, blue eyes, pale skin and grey tender lips, a jem on her forehead, the neck, and the fragile little figure dressed with black textile and blue cloak. And everything looked perfect on her. The eyes were gliding from the tears that were resting like small little diamonds on her long eyelashes. So lonely inside, but so beautiful and pure outside…The image was driving her crazy. She needed to destroy this image.

Raven screamed and hit the mirror with all her strength. The mirror broke into millions pieces. Sharp little pieces that found their way inside Raven's skin. She looked at her hand surprised.

The broken mirror's pieces found their way through her skin and now she was bleeding. That somehow felt good. It hurt of course, but this pain was good, oh how good it felt. This pain released her inside pain. Although she thought there was nothing compared to it, this new pain brought new feelings.

The blood running from wounds fell on the floor and made a soft noise. Raven looked down and saw a little piece, on which a drop of blood has fell. It looked like a little flower. Raven lifted the broken piece carefully in her fingers. Beyond the drop of her blood, even in this little piece, Raven could see herself. It was worthless. Like this other side of her smiling sarcastically; it tortured her.

Then, in the darkness, a lightning and a thunder.

Winds blew, opened the window and made the ripped curtains float. The raindrops started their journey to the ground and they were dancing, till each of them reached the ground. The clouds gave the sky a new magnificent color, like a silver fog was floating under the blue sea above. Full moon and the moonlight also blue. Through the rain it went, till it reached Raven's blue eyes. Then the wind changed and lead the rain –who was becoming harder and harder each second- inside Raven's sanctuary.

Raven stood up and went to look out of the window, the little piece of the mirror still held tight in her hand, cutting her and making her bleed. She looked up to see the moon, whose light was so captivating and an irresistible view.

She knew this was trying to tell her something, but what was it? She didn't know and couldn't understand, just stood there, hit from the rain. Until the moonlight fell on the piece she held.

Raven lifted the piece and looked at it. The drop of her blood was slowly sliding down, and fell on the floor, leaving a red shadow on the piece. Raven saw her face torn in two on the little piece. So beautiful…only for him. And he wasn't here. She hated being so beautiful.

She wrapped her fingers around the piece and held it as if it was a knife. She looked at her hand, and remembered her birthmarks.

"I will never go back there….Never going back at this." She whispered and put the sharp piece on her hand. She cut her skin, starting form the inside of her palms, then her wrist, her veins, deeper inside her arm. Not just once. And then the other hand took turn. Again, the mirror's piece found its way inside her skin.

Crimson blood was filling the cuts and rolling down. Raven stood, her back facing the open window, and then let herself slide down, till she kneeled, stayed positioned on her legs. As her blood was running out of body under no control, Raven felt cold and darkness coming closer.

She knew she was dying. She was ever paler, she was alone, hurt, feeling pain, flames burning her inside and cold freezing her outside, it was raining, dark and cold and she was abandoned. Kneeling in the darkest corner, bleeding to death, and alone. No one was by her side.

Raven closed her eyes and tears rolled down. **(A/N:**_ AAH! Lithium! The cd I'm listening, I had it on "shuffle", and its Lithium...Ah, someone doesn't want me to make it till the end of the night!_

"Why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you come….Why did you leave me?" she said as she was falling back, lying on the cold ground, covered with the sharp pieces of the broken mirror.

"You promised that you would be there for me…That you would never leave me….I betrothed my friends so I can be with you…And you didn't keep your promise…I love you more than anything but you…Even now I will not blame you….Even now I love you more than ever….Goodbye Slade" she whispered as she was closing her eyes to the worlds that hated her. The wind blew, the curtains were floating, the little flames on the candles were trembling and the rain was falling inside from the open window and landing on Raven. But…

She could not feel or see these. She has betrothed her friends to be with the one she loved, but he just never came. She was left to bear the loss and the pain alone. And when she couldn't take it anymore, all the loneliness, the cold, the darkness, the insanity of it all, she needs him but he isn't there, she bleeds and bleeds, until all her powers abandon her. She has no blood running I her veins anymore, no breath inside her left. She dies with his name on her lips, but he just isn't there to save her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Ah, it sucks! I know, I know, I know. But…-Excuses again, my dear...OH, SHUT UP! One of my other sides. Oh, I how I hate these sides, these little voices. Ah…Yes, excuses again, cause that's me! This day I was so lonely, I could be driven mad by loneliness, but thanks to my very close friend, jenny-R. Arigatou koichii!**


End file.
